


Pokemon: RB

by Nugiha



Series: AHS [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), American Horror Story, Billionaire Boys Club (2018), Harrow (TV), How to Get Away with Murder, Law & Order: SVU, Outer Banks (TV), Party of Five (TV 2020)
Genre: (pokemon red/blue au), Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, all interactions are purely platonic and are to be interpreted as such, don't worry the character death isn't permanent, voluminous short chapters, who the hell is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.
Series: AHS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904275
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed, everyone from the voluminous cast of the listed fandoms will find their way into this tale, the setting will be a universe where everyone is either considered a "trainer" or a "pokemon.", "pokemon" are humans that have been drafted and infused with actual pokemon DNA(Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, etc.) and they are assigned to battle for/be friends with other humans, surnames have been given to the characters who don't have them, "John Henry Moore" is referred as John Henry while "John B. Routledge" is referred to as Routledge, everyone featured are age eighteen and over. Storylines will be what could've been of the "Pokemon Red/Blue." games.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga

John Henry Moore lived in Pallet Town. Which was located within the Kanto Region. The world of Pokemon. John Henry's mother reminded that he needed to get to Professor Dandy Mott's Lab in order to get his first Pokemon. John Henry showered and dressed before leaving the house. He was stopped on the way by the best friend of his rival Beverly. Beverly said that Dandy had stepped out and wasn't at the Lab. John tried to go out to Route 1 to find Dandy. Dandy appeared to stop him from going any further. The duo went to Dandy's Lab. John Henry's old rival and friend Edward was waiting inside. Three Pokeballs were in an incubator. John Henry picked one while Edward picked another. They released their respective "Pokemon." John Henry's was Jari who had been infused with Jirachi DNA. Edward's Pokemon was infused with Moltres DNA. Edward challenged John Henry to a Battle. Jari's hands started shaking until John Henry placed his own hands over his.

"Jari Are you okay?" John Henry asked. 

"John Henry Sorry, this is just the first time I've battled someone else." Jari acknowledged. 

"It's going to be fine. We just have to work together. Do you think that's possible?"

"If it's my role then yes. I have to do what it is necessary for my role as a Pokemon." 

John Henry and Edward fought their battle. The winner turned out to be John Henry. Edward left with the promise of the outcome being different the next time. John Henry then spoke privately with Jari. 

"I think we should talk about what you said earlier. It's not just your role. Not to me anyways. Some people enslave their Pokemon, but I'd like to think of you as a friend. I would never do anything to hurt you." John Henry promised.

"Friends?" Jari doubted. 

"Yes friends if you'll have me. What do you say?" John Henry smirked. 

"Okay we're friends." Jari smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari's first stop in Viridian City was the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Lucia Acosta healed his injuries from the earlier battle. Later John Henry and Jari went to the Poke Mart. The Store Owner was Lucia's brother Emilio. Emilio invited them to sleep at his Campsite that evening. The trio walked the few blocks. But the Campsite had visibly suffered an attack of some kind. Emilio guessed that it was from a random Pokemon. John Henry had to grab Jari's shoulders to keep the latter from running after it. 

"Emilio What the fuck happened here?" Jari gasped. 

"Jari This happens more often than you think. It was probably some random Pokemon passing through." Emilio snorted. 

"If you want, I can hunt down whatever Pokemon did this and have a 'talk' with them." Jari smirked.

"Something tells me talking isn't quite what you had in mind for them. It's okay." Emilio sighed. 

"No it's not." John Henry refuted. 

"You did not deserve this man. I'll help you fix the Campsite. It'll be almost like nothing happened." Jari shrugged. 

"Would the two of you mind delivering Professor Mott's order for me? It would be a big favor." Emilio asked. 

"No problem. It's not like we can battle the Gym anyways." John Henry drawled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari and John Henry went back to Pallet Town. Dandy rewarded them with the Pokedex and Pokeballs for delivering the order. Beverly stopped by to the give them the Town Map. The duo set off for Pewter City and went straight for the Gym. Inside was the leader JJ Maybank and two trainers Routledge and Barry. Jari made quick work of the trainers. JJ was a harder battle. But Jari gave it his all and came out the winner. JJ gave them the Boulder Badge and a Technical Machine "TM." Later John Henry and Jari were having lunch at an outside cafe. Jari was accidentally sprayed with an unknown liquid by another trainer who quickly apologized. Minutes later Jari felt dizzy and would've passed out if JJ hadn't showed up out of nowhere to provide an Antidote. Though John Henry still insisted on Jari going to the Pokemon Center. The three talked on the way there. 

"How did you know how to do that?" John Henry asked. 

"Antidotes work to counter most other substances." JJ shrugged. 

"JJ What the hell did I get sprayed with?" Jari growled. 

"Jari I'm not sure. But once we get to the Pokemon Center, the nurse should be able to tell." JJ mentioned. 

"I'm reporting this. No one sprays my friend and gets away with it." John Henry snarled. 

"There's usually an officer stationed in the area by the Pokemon Center." JJ quipped. 

"If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." Jari asserted. 

"Would the two of you mind if I joined you on your journey? My friends came look after the gym for awhile." JJ asked. 

"I'm fine with it if John Henry is." Jari affirmed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari's treatment at the Pokemon Center was fast. The Nurse thought it was a kind of Pokemon Repellent that Jari had a bad reaction. Later the Nurse gave Jari a clean bill of health and he accompanied John Henry and JJ to Mt. Moon. Mt. Moon had three levels and the exit was on the basement floor. They battled and beat four Team Rocket members Evan "Buck", Howie "Chimney", Eddie Diaz, and Buck's sister Maddie. A fossil was given to them in reward. As they made to exit JJ realized that all their Pokeballs were mysteriously missing. Jari spotted Team Rocket trying to escape and attacked them with his "Jirachi Powers." John Henry and JJ soon came upon them. 

"Okay okay! We will give back all of your Pokemon, please call him off." Eddie requested. 

"I don't think he's going to do that. Are you John Henry?" Jari snickered. 

"Jari." John Henry directed.

"Shit! But I was having fun." Jari whined. 

"Your fun is over. Where the hell do you grunts get off trying to steal our Pokemon?" John Henry snapped. 

"It's the job. By the way somebody named Edward came through here and wanted us to give you a message. Which was that Edward was here and you John Henry are an embarrassment to trainers everywhere." Eddie relayed.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a human being. Get out of my sight!" John Henry seethed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari went to the Cerulean City Gym once they got to town. The Leader was Athena and her friend Carlos Reyes was a Trainer there. John Henry and Jari worked together and they managed to defeat Carlos and then Athena. Athena rewarded the Cascade Badge and a TM. John Henry, JJ, and Jari were going to a Trampoline Park to celebrate the win and invited her to come along. Later the five were having fun jumping around and talking. They were about to leave when Carlos excused himself to the bathroom and was gone for some time. The group were surprised when Carlos came back out of nowhere with a shovel and killed Athena. Carlos revealed that he worked for Team Rocket before escaping. John Henry, JJ, and Jari kneeled down in front of the body. Tears filled Jari's eyes as John Henry grip tightened on his shoulder. 

"Fuck nothing's happening. Why the hell isn't anything happening? I can't get her back." Jari cursed. 

"Jari you know that your powers don't work that way." John Henry sighed. 

"John Henry But why not? Because I barely knew her? I don't give a shit about that. She didn't deserve this and you know that." 

"Of course I know that. But I also know that there's nothing you can do." 

"The Gym. What's going to happen to the Gym?" Jari rambled. 

"JJ said that the Pokemon Association will probably select a new Gym Leader. The Gym isn't going anywhere." John Henry murmured. 

"Carlos wasn't her friend. He was probably just using her to get info for Team Rocket!" Jari snorted. 

"Jari calm down." John Henry tried. 

"That son of a bitch killed Athena. He doesn't just get to walk away from that." Jari spat. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari felt anxious as he walked through Route 25. It was as if someone was watching him. Jari told John Henry who thought he was being paranoid at first. Everyone had been on age since Athena's death. Even JJ had separated from the duo and would meet them in Vermilion City. A series of strange noises attracted their attention. John Henry pretended not to believe Jari and then uncovered the stalker Connor Walsh hiding in bush. Connor had accidentally turned himself into a Pokemon hybrid. Jari discovered that only Connor's PC could change him back but none had agreed to help so far. They went to the Sea Cottage where Connor lived. The latter gave Jari explicit instructions on what programs to use on the PC and Connor returned to normal within the hour. The former poke hybrid compensated them with an SS Anne Ticket. The trio had a dinner at a restaurant where Connor insisted on paying for everyone. 

"Thanks for helping me." Connor expressed. 

"I'm guessing all the other trainers you stalked were too creeped out to do so?" Jari snorted. 

"You were scaring the shit out of him especially after what we've been through. I nearly punched you in the face." John Henry drawled. 

"I heard about what happened to Cerulean City's Gym Leader. It wasn't my intention to creep anyone out. I'm sorry about that." Connor apologized.

"Thanks for saying that. You seemed desperate so we can let it slide this time." Jari mumbled. 

"By the way what the hell is this ticket for?" John Henry inquired. 

"The SS Anne cruise liner won't dock in Vermilion City for awhile. But when it does, you could take the cruise. The tickets are very expensive." Connor grinned.

"Connor Please don't go injecting yourself with Pokemon DNA when we leave. You looked like the fucking crypt keeper and this is coming from someone infused with Pokemon DNA but is still mostly human." Jari mentioned.

"Don't worry Jari, I'm not going to try recreating that formula again anytime soon. I thought I was never going to be human again." Connor said. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari entered Route 5 and knocked on the door to the Pokemon Day Care. The owner Ash Klenyhans refused to let he and John Henry in. Ash claimed that he wasn't raising Pokemon for their trainers anywhere. Apparently the last trainers who had come hadn't been friendly with the owner. It was only when John Henry threatened to report the owner that the man let them in. John Henry left two of his Pokemon with Ash. Later John Henry and Jari sat on a Park Bench. John Henry pulled the latter onto his lap. 

"What the fuck are they looking at!?" John Henry growled. 

"I just don't think they've seen Pokemon and their trainers so close." Jari shrugged. 

"Jari They need to mind their own business. It isn't our fault that they're shit trainers." 

"John Henry!" 

"I almost got a laugh out of you. I don't think I've seen so much as a smile since Athena." John Henry commented. 

"Back at you." Jari retorted. 

"We're not talking about me here dude. We're talking about you. Ever since you swore revenge on Carlos, you've been different." John Henry worried. 

"I really don't want to talk about it." Jari deadpanned. 

"We don't have to talk about it. Not until you're ready." John Henry avowed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari went to the Vermilion City docks to ride the SS Anne cruise liner. The only way to get to the Gym. John Henry and Jari entered the Vermilion City Gym. The gym leader was Nick Amaro while his friends Odafin "Fin", Elliot, and Donald "Don" were trainers who worked there. There were also two switches that had to be flipped to get to the area where Nick was. They beat the three trainers who told them the secret of how to flip the switches correctly. The battle with Nick was two on two. John Henry and Jari came out the winners. Nick gave them the Thunder badge and a TM. They went to the Poke Mart to stock up on Potions and Pokeballs only to run into Edward. He had only seen him a couple of times since starting the journey. Edward wanted to battle. The battle was three on three and lasted for a half hour. In the end John Henry and Jari once again came out the winners. Applause came from Nick, Fin, Elliot, and Don who had been watching the battle.

"You got lucky." Edward glared. 

"Sounds to me like someone can't accept being defeated." Jari snorted. 

"Good one Jari." John Henry complimented. 

"Fuck you. We'll see who's laughing next time." Edward mocked. 

"Who's laughing?" John Henry drawled. 

"That's what he always says." Jari snickered.

"Jari I know trainers like him, they have the experience and talent and think they're gods gift to the Pokemon World. It's bullshit." Nick scowled. 

"Nick I'm sure wouldn't have given us the Thunder if we hadn't earned it fairly. To hell with Edward." Jari said. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari reunited with JJ. JJ accompanied he and John Henry all the way to to the Celadon City Gym. The Gym Leader was Madison. Madison spent most of the battle excoriating the duo. But they won and Madison handed over the Rainbow Badge and TM. The three went to the Game Corner. They were playing the machines when Jari suddenly fell down a set of stairs. The stairs led to the basement which coincidentally happened to be a hideout for Team Rocket. They dispatched of the guards and confronted the Team Rocket Leader Joe Hunt. One long battle later and Joe was defeated. John Henry, JJ, and Jari confronted Joe as he made to leave. 

"What the hell do you want? Do you not think that I have better things to do?" Joe said. 

"No one cares about that. We just wanted to ask some questions." John Henry said. 

"What questions? Spit it out already I don't have all day to waste with you." Joe snapped. 

"One of your guys Carlos was working at the Cerulean City gym and he killed the leader Athena. Was it under your orders?" Jari demanded. 

"Hey asshole, I believe he asked you a question." John Henry raged. 

"Everyone knows what happened to the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. It's a tragedy really." Joe monotoned.

"Joe You didn't answer the fucking question." Jari spat.

"Jari What if I did ask Carlos to kill Athena? If you ever bring this up to me again you and your friends will regret it." Joe scoffed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/POF/OBX/9-1-1/9-1-1LS/HTGAWM/Harrow/SVU/BBC has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) Party of Five/Outer Banks/9-1-1/9-1-1: Lone Star/How to Get Away with Murder/Harrow/Law & Order: SVU/Billionare Boys Club(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where John Henry becomes a Pokemon Trainer in a world where select humans are infused with DNA from Pokemon. This will be a series of drabbles or short chapters.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)

Jari was inwardly shaken by the Team Rocket Leader's threat. But he kept it to himself. John Henry, JJ, and Jari made it to the Saffron City Gym. The battle with the Gym Leader Cordelia Goode was quick. Cordelia presented them with the Marsh Badge and TM for beating her. John Henry, JJ, and Jari went to the nearby Coffeehouse afterwards. Police Officer Wilhelmina came out of nowhere and arrested JJ before they could get their drinks and the others protested before she could take him away. None noticed Edward watching from the side.

"Hey, take those off him. What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jari roared. 

"Such an insolent child. This is a murder rap. Unless you want to go down with him, I suggest you shut your mouth." Wilhelmina sneered. 

"Hey, you can't talk to him like that! I don't care what you do to me." JJ defended.

"I've known JJ for a long time. This has to be a mistake, he would never murder anyone." Jari stated.

"I've heard that before and you should really tell it to Athena's family. Not me." Wilhelmina snorted. 

"Did you not hear what he just said? All three of us who actually killed Athena, it wasn't him." John Henry mentioned. 

"John Henry It's clear that this woman doesn't care about what we have to say and she's not going to listen to us." Jari realized. 

"Jari I think you're right. Sorry man we'll fix this don't worry." John Henry assured. 


End file.
